1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to containers for drinking water for athletes. The container is of such structure that athletes can use the same to obtain drinking water only in the form of a jet that discharges from a container, with athletes being precluded from using the container in an unsanitary manner by drinking from the neck of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In strenuous team sports it is common practice to provide a number of containers that hold drinking water. Although various devices have been proposed and used to preclude athletes drinking water directly from the containers, athletes have shown ingenuity in removing such devices from the container. Drinking of water from a single container by a number of athletes is unsanitary and can lead to the spread of a disease.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a container for drinking water that has a neck on which a combined closure and water dispensing assembly is screw mounted by an elongate member substantially longer than the tip of a shoe lace, and the assembly when so mounted rotatably supporting a guard ring that freely rotates thereon to prevent the unauthorized removal of the combined closure and water dispensing assembly by an athlete.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a drinking water dispenser for athletes that can only have water discharged therefrom in the form of a jet.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a water dispenser for athletes in which the lips of the athletes do not touch the same when the invention is used by the athletes for drinking purposes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a closure assembly for a medicine bottle or the like, to prevent a child from having unauthorized access to the contents of the bottle.
These and other object of the invention will become apparent from the following description thereof.